


The Writing Game

by ginnylesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Journalist AU, sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnylesbian/pseuds/ginnylesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's job means that she's accustomed to interacting with athletes, but when her boss assigns her an interview with the famous Harry Potter, she finds that he is more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writing Game

Ginny Weasley was late again. This was becoming a rather desperate pattern. Despite leaving her flat a good 15 minutes early this morning, she had still managed to get caught up in the mess that was her local coffee shop. This, of course, led to her missing her train, which in turn meant that she had gotten on the one she had hoped to avoid. She had long ago discovered that by some strange magic, the 9:05 train was overcrowded with commuters of the most obnoxious kind, and that generally meant it took even longer to get through the crowd on the platform than usual. As soon as she had breached the surface, Ginny raced through the crowd, very nearly spilling her still-full to-go cup and wasting the 4 pounds she had spent on her large latte.  
In the midst of the noise and bustle of the sidewalk, she heard her phone cut through with a small ping! She struggled to pull it out of her purse without slowing her pace, feeling her way through layers of gum wrappers and miscellaneous half-written notes and articles. Eventually she fished it out, seeing a text from Katie.

 **Katie:** Where are you??? Lee is going crazy. He said he needs to talk to you.

Ginny felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach. For the most part, her boss, Lee Jordan, wasn’t bad, but if it was this early and he already needed to talk, it didn’t bode well. 

**Ginny:** Be there in five. I’m almost to the building. 

**Katie:** Hurry!!

Ginny quickened her pace, her mind already darting around to various disasters that could happen once she got to the office. She wasn’t being fired, right? No, she’d had some of their most successful articles recently. It had to be something else. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice the man right in front of her that seemed to be wholly consumed by his phone.

“Oomph!”  
“Oh, oh my god, I’m so sorry. That was totally my fault, I--” Ginny stopped. Her coffee was now spilled in its entirety on both her and the man she had run into. He did not, however, look angry, but rather bemused.  
“I’m sure if I had bothered to look up from my phone for more than half a second, I’m sure I would have noticed you. You obviously have somewhere you need to be.”  
“Really, I’m sorry. I don’t...I’m not...” For once in her life, Ginny Weasley had nothing to say.  
“That’s a very nice blouse. I’m sorry to have ruined it.”  
“It was my fault.”  
“Please, let me take the blame. I can already tell that you won’t allow me to get it cleaned.”  
Ginny stood up straighter, her voice steely. “You’re right. I’m perfectly capable of getting my own laundry taken care of.”  
The man looked sheepish. “I’m sorry...I didn’t...I didn’t mean to imply...”  
Ginny noticed for the first time that although he looked well-dressed, the man’s hair was messy, and stuck up at odd angles. His bright green eyes were lowered in shame, and he reminded her inexplicably of a scolded puppy. The thought came so suddenly, and was so surprising that she couldn’t help it. She laughed.  
Ginny’s laugh was one of that particular kind so that whenever she laughed - which was often - you couldn’t help but laugh as well. It was so wonderfully bright, and spoke of such utter joy, that the infectious quality was absolutely unavoidable. The man opposite her seemed to try very hard not to give in, but his lips parted, at first in joy, but then to form a question.  
“What’s so funny?”  
Ginny did her best to regain control of her voice. “It’s nothing! Just a funny thought.”  
He didn’t seem convinced, and pulled a face that was even more puppy-like than before, causing Ginny to start laughing once again.  
“Hey!” He tried to look stern, but immediately failed, instead joining her laughter.  
Ginny could see people staring at the two coffee-stained weridos laughing on the sidewalk, and suddenly became incredibly self-conscious.  
“I need to get going. Work.”  
“I’m sorry about your shirt. Are you sure you can’t let me take care of it?”  
“Positive.”  
“Right. Well, I’ll just–” The man gestured vaguely to the surrounding hubbub.  
“Okay.”  
“Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
With that, she turned and walked up the steps to her building. 

“Where have you been???” Katie was frantic, catching Ginny the second she walked into the office. “Lee’s been asking about you for almost half an hour. I don’t know how much longer I could have made excuses.”  
“Katie, breathe. I’m here now.” Ginny forced herself to pretend to be calm. Her blouse was already ruined, she was late, and the usually easy-going Lee seemed to be worked up over something. She didn’t really see anything else that could go wrong, so she just took a deep breath and steeled herself for whatever was coming.  
“Lee’s in his office,” Katie said, accompanying her statement with a gentle push. “Good luck!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh okay I've been meaning to post this for about two months, and kept putting it off because I couldn't come up with a title. (dumb reason, I know, but whatever) Anyway, it's just a short first chapter for now because I'm really terrible at writing long chapters. We'll see how this goes. Tell me what you think? I have soooo many ideas for this AU, so I have a feeling this will not be a short fic. (Don't hold me to that.) Enjoy!


End file.
